User blog:Eat the hell/Calli Latrans Headcanons and Idea tack board
Has a 3.5 FPA (Fairy Point Average). *Fed Apple White a candy coated onion and then blamed Raven Queen much to Apple's delight. *Likes to imitate Headmaster Grimm's voice over the intercom and make hilariously lewd announcements. She has yet to be caught as not whole lot know of this talent. *Use to think Giles Grimm was just an elaborate hobo the school adopted. *Thinks Madeline Hatter is conspiring against her with those...."voices" she supposedly hears in her head. *Plays the flute in Muse-ic class, would be able to reserve herself first chair with her skill but can't qutie get herself to care enough. Is good with the acoustic guitar too. *Is an astounding hunter and can take down prey as big as a horse by herself *Draws on Briar Beauty's face should the girl make the mistake of falling asleep in the near proximity of this coyote girl... *Views Kitty Cheshire's mom the Cheshire Cat as an idol. *Wants to visit Wonderland some day... *Thinks those who want to be villains are fun and adventurous. She gets along well with people like that. *Was voted "Most Wildest Fairytale" in Ever After High's yearbook *Smokes strange plants from a strange pipe. She doesn't get high though it's just something that calms her down. *Calli is easy to distinguish amongst other coyotes for two reasons. Firsty Baba Yaga's collar is still present on her neck even when her other clothes disappears. Secondly, Calli has fairy strange mannerisms as a cat. Also retains her humanity. *Is the daughter of a coyote trickster but through her antics has lead many to believe she is the spawn of Satan. *Has been lovingly nicknamed "The Devil's Dog" by the Ever After community. *Her and Kitty Cheshire share a WooTube channel that documents their pranking shenannigans. *The same way Raven Queen is inherently good but has the capability for evil, Calli is inherently evil but has the capability to be good. *Baba Yaga wanted to kill Calli after the destruction she caused prior to the cursed color being implanted on here. Her reasoning was that Calli seemd "too feral" to become a studen of Ever After High. Ar the times she was owever Baba Yaga was stopped by Mr. Badwolf. Calli herself does not know this because Baba Yaga used powerful magic to supress her memories from that event (I must expand on this holy shit). *Calli's first nickname for Quinn before they were dating was "Stutters". *Calli's ears were pierced at an early age per tradition by her mother to help her "listen better". Calli would later add additional piercings to her ears. *After finding out she was pregnant with Calli, her mother panicked and cut all ties with her father. Calli's father is unkowing of her existence. *Can I just say that I like to imagine Courtly just casually light jabs Cali in the ribs and puts her in headlocks to showcase her affection towards her, and these two playfight a lot. (puppyplaypuppyplaypuppyplay) *Cali sleeps with a stuffed sheep that she likes to chew on. *Cali is one of those lesbians that girls who are closetedt/bi-curious either come out to or expriment with if she lets them (she usually does). Category:Blog posts